


Тогда и сейчас

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), koganemushi



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, Romance, cannibalism mentioned, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: Иногда сущая мелочь может пробудить память о прошлом.
Relationships: Curtis Everett/Jonathan "Jack" Benjamin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Внеконкурс 2020, Внеконкурс Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Тогда и сейчас

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Родина твоего страха](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913467) by [fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020), [LABB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABB/pseuds/LABB), [LisenaK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisenaK/pseuds/LisenaK). 



> Написано в подарок [LisenaK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisenaK/profile).

Сперва Кёртис даже не понял, что его разбудило. Он проснулся там же, где и обычно – в их с Джеком кровати, с головой накрытый одеялом. А потом откуда-то с первого этажа раздалась приглушенная ругань и звяканье посуды. Видимо, Джек, вопреки здравому смыслу и неоднократным просьбам оставить плиту в покое, пытался приготовить завтрак. Некоторое время Кёртис лежал, прикидывая – уже пора идти на помощь или пока рано. Звуков бьющегося стекла еще, конечно, не доносилось, но все-таки надолго оставлять Джека одного на кухне не хотелось. Любопытство, неуемная энергия и тяга к экспериментам с пищевыми продуктами до добра еще никого не доводили. Особенно Джека. Да и продукты было жалко.

Именно поэтому Кёртис решительно откинул одеяло и устремился на звуки побоища. Уже на лестнице он догадался о причине недовольства Джека. Судя по тонкому аромату дыма, витающему в воздухе, что-то капитально подгорело. У подножья лестницы запах стал сильнее, и теперь уже можно было догадаться о его происхождении. Что-то мясное, вероятнее всего – ветчина. Уж больно яркий привкус горелого на огне жира. Шипящего, удушливо-тошнотворного. Кёртис уже слышал этот запах. Когда-то давно, в другой совершенно жизни. Там. 

Там было много снега, окрашенного красным после короткой, жестокой драки; ряды одноэтажных бараков и раскиданные по периметру вышки дозорных, лениво наблюдающих за происходящим на земле. Не вмешивающихся до поры до времени. Там плясали отблески костров на лицах людей. Нет, уже не людей. Существ, которые когда-то были людьми. Там тянуло сладковатым, ароматным запахом жареного мяса. И даже знание о том, каково его происхождение, не останавливало от того, чтобы рот наполнялся слюной. Этот запах пропитал, казалось, все вокруг: стены, одежду, въелся в кожу намертво. Даже через много дней после того, как охрана расстреляла всех собравшихся у костров, а все тела зарыли в старой каменоломне, Кёртису казалось, что он все еще чувствует этот запах. И рот его против собственной воли всякий раз наполнялся слюной.

Он согнулся пополам, до скрежета стискивая зубы, чтобы не сблевать прямо там – у подножья лестницы. Упал на колени, зажав рот обеими руками. Но тошнота все не уходила. В паре шагов от него, на кухне, ни о чем не подозревающий Джек ругался на сковороду, слишком сильный огонь, плиту и собственную косорукость. Такие привычные, знакомые, даже родные звуки. Кёртис закрыл глаза и растворился в них. Вслушивался в витиеватую ругань Джека до тех пор, пока не смог сглотнуть тошнотный ком в горле и выпрямиться. Перед глазами все расплывалось. Быстро стерев слезы рукавом теплой пижамы, Кёртис поднялся на ноги. Там, в кухне, был Джек. Остальное было неважно.


End file.
